Guía para entender a Tony Stark
by Alexandrina Romanov
Summary: Anthony Stark era la persona mas impredecible que Steve Rogers conoció y a fuerza de errores aprenderá como funciona la dinámica con el genio. Colección de Drabbles.
1. Te caigo mal, conóceme

¡Hola a todos! Como soy una pequeña (gran) fanatica del Stony decidí escribir unos cuantos drabbles y como algunos sabrán suelo tomar de referencia cualquier cosa. Esta vez fue una imagen en Facebook.

Si les gustó, o no, o quieren corregir o aportar algo, siéntanse libres de comentar.

Sobra decir que ni la imagen, ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños. Solo me pertenece la historia. Dicho esto ¡A leer!

Carpe diem.

* * *

 _Te caigo mal… conóceme._

Cuando fue descongelado Steve quiso entender el mundo moderno. Parecía que para hacerlo tenía que entender un aspecto bastante peculiar conocido como Tony Stark, el hijo de Howard. No lo había visto nunca en persona, pero parecía que el mundo giraba en torno a él. Si no eran sus escándalos, eran sus escarceos amorosos, eran misiones de Iron Man, eran sus acciones filantrópicas, el cómo salía bien librado de todo lío judicial, como era odiado por unos e idolatrado por otros, pero todo al final se reducía a una sola cosa, él.

Teniendo en cuenta que Howard amaba la atención, parecía que Tony la amaba aún más. Si sumaba eso a su absoluto desprecio por las leyes mundanas y su amor por el dramatismo, no era difícil suponer que era un crío mimado y arrogante.

—Sí, un gran hombre con una armadura. Y sin ella dime ¿qué eres?

—Un genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo.

—Hay quienes no tienen nada de eso y valen diez veces lo que tú. He visto tus videos. Sólo peleas para ti mismo. No eres capaz de sacrificio, acostarte sobre el alambre de púas y dejar que otros pasen por encima de ti.

—Pienso que yo cortaría el alambre.

—Tienes siempre una salida. Tal vez no seas una amenaza. Pero dejar de fingir que eres un héroe. —Ignoró deliberadamente la mirada herida de Stark.

Su primer encuentro había demostrado que Steve tenía la razón. Stark solo haría que los mataran a todos con su arrogancia. Maldijo su suerte por tener que trabajar a él. El que Stark no le caía bien era un eufemismo, quería golpearlo y mostrarle su lugar. Lo irritaba como podía ser tan presumido, arrogante, sarcástico e irreverente. Ese sentimiento creció con fuerza en cada una de sus interacciones.

Hasta la batalla.

Hasta que vio a Tony sacrificarse para salvarlos a todos.

Hasta que se dio cuenta que él, Steve Rogers, uno de los mejores jueces de carácter, no sabía una mierda.

Mientras que veía a Stark comer shawarma siendo tan arrogante como si en lugar de casi morir por salvar a todos hubiera ido a comprar un nuevo auto, llegó a una conclusión.

Tenía que conocer a Tony Stark.

A fondo.


	2. Te hice daño, perdóname

¡Hola a todos! Aquí el segundo drabble, por si alguien se hace ilusiones quisiera aclarar que son capítulos sueltos que si bien siguen la temática de Steve aprendiendo cómo funcionan las cosas con Tony y están ordenados de forma cronológica, son solo viñetas, no una historia estructurada como tal. Sobra decir que me he tomado ciertas libertades creativas, como tomar algunas cosas aquí y allá de los comics. Todo eso pertenece a sus creadores, solo me pertenece la historia.

En respuesta a los reviews:

A Dan Felton, gracias por leer y ser el primero en comentar, me alegra mucho que te haya llamado la atención.

A .906, gracias a ti por leer mi historia, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra el que te haya gustado.

El capítulo va dedicado a ustedes dos y a quienes siguen el fic o lo han marcado como favorito. Espero que les guste y siéntanse libres de comentar, no saben lo que me encanta leer reviews.

Dicho esto, a leer.

* * *

 _Te hice daño... perdóname._

Luego de semejante (des)encuentro, creyó que podía llamarse cuasi amigo de Stark. Hasta que él los traicionó creando a ULTRON. Un día la curiosidad le pudo y tuvo que ir a ver a Stark, había escuchado que los comités militares querían su cabeza por segunda vez. Le gustara o no, se lo merecía.

Lo encontró en la azotea al borde del coma etílico. Consideró dejarlo para otro día cuando él volteó a verlo.

—¿Qué quieres Rogers? —por la cantidad de botellas de alcohol esperaba que él sonara menos sobrio.

—¿Por qué? —las palabras escaparon antes de que pudiera contenerse.

—Tu sabes porque Rogers, algún día no seremos lo suficientemente fuertes para salvar a todos —Tony suspiró y Steve sintió algo removerse dentro de él, la voz de Tony era espesa como si tratara de contener el llanto—. Solo déjame solo ¿Quieres? Mañana escucharé tus quejas y las del gobierno.

Steve quiso rebatir y decirle todo lo que quería, pero no pudo. Caminó y estaba por salir cuando vio una habitación iluminada, había una pantalla enorme con un montón de números y letras aleatorios. Creyó que Tony habría dejado sus experimentos por el momento.

—¿JARVIS, qué es esto?

Steve saltó al escuchar una voz femenina en lugar de una voz británica masculina.

—Lo siento capitán Rogers, no soy JARVIS, soy FRIDAY.

Recordó que JARVIS había sido sacrificado para crear a Vision. Esta debía ser otra IA de Stark. No sabía porque le sorprendió la existencia de otro JARVIS.

—Mis disculpas FRIDAY ¿Qué es esto?

—El señor Stark me ordenó revisar todo el código binario de Ultron y entender lo que desembocó en su creación. Encontrar el error en el código para informarlo y eliminar cualquier archivo de cualquiera de las IA que puedan llegar a contenerlo.

Al menos Stark había demostrado tener sentido común. FRIDAY dio a entender que Stark tenía muchas de ellas, la parte ilusa de él había creído que JARVIS y si a mucho FRIDAY eran las únicas de Stark.

—¿Cualquiera de las IA?

—Por supuesto capitán Rogers, —FRIDAY hizo un sonido que parecía sospechosamente a una risita— ni JARVIS ni yo somos las únicas inteligencias artificiales que ha creado. La primera fue Dum-E y JARVIS solía ser su preferida.

Que… curioso, cada que Steve se descuidaba Stark lo sorprendía. Dejó de lado esos pensamientos para centrarse en lo importante.

—¿Por qué querría Stark ese código? —dijo temiendo otro desastre a corto plazo.

—Porque aún no sabemos cómo pudo ser creado. —Le dijo en un tono que podía calificarse de condescendiente.

—No lo entiendo.

Pudo jurar que escuchó a la IA suspirar frustrada. Steve se sintió un poco idiota.

—Se suponía que al tomar el código base del doctor Pym y crear una versión compatible con la Legión de Hierro, el Doctor Banner y el Señor Stark tomarían ese código para poder revisarlo y hacer las modificaciones pertinentes.

Steve acudió a sus escasos conocimientos de programación adquiridos por osmosis y por leer más manuales de instrucciones que los que fueron impresos en la última década.

—¿La revisión falló?

—No, señor Rogers. Ese es el error, el Doctor Banner y el Señor Stark nunca llegaron a revisarlo. Fue liberado en internet antes de que pudiera ser reparado.

Recordó que Tony había tratado de decirles eso, pero por la furia no lo habían escuchado. No había sido su culpa, pero aun así había sido quien había cargado con toda la responsabilidad, sin una queja. Todos ellos le habían cargado con ello y lo habían convertido en culpable.

Si algo sabía sobre él era su tendencia a asumir la responsabilidad, sin quejas, ni retirar su parte en el problema.

Le debía una enorme disculpa.

* * *

N/A: En mi defensa Tony si alcanzó a decir eso, pero no lo escucharon. Además fue Pym quien creó a Ultron, por eso quise ponerlo.


	3. Te intereso, búscame

¡Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza, me puse a corregir el cap y me llegó una ráfaga de inspiración traducida en "De holografía y veronal" y como puede pasar mucho sin que mi musa aparezca, decidí darle carta blanca.

En respuesta a los comentarios:

Camib312: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.

mari. chan. 906: ¡Lo sé! Siempre lo ponen a cargar a él con las culpas, que las armas, que la armadura, que las patentes, que la destrucción de NY, que la destrucción de Sokovia, que los acuerdos de Sokovia, deberían dejar descansar al pobre.

Dan Felton: Muchas gracias. Steve lo aprenderá, por la vía dura, pero lo hará.

Positive Young Lady: ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! La primera vez que vi Los Vengadores y vi esa escena pensé "Pobre Steve, no sabe la que le espera". En la segunda, quizás sí, quizás no, pero conociendo a Steve y su discurso de "no hay que adelantarse a la guerra", lo dudo. Muero por escribir ese capítulo, la calma antes de la tormenta —inserte aquí cara diabólica—.

Este cap está dedicado a todos los que dejaron comentarios, marcaron esta historia como favorita o la siguen. Sobra decir, a mi lo único que me pertenece es la historia, el resto a Marvel y sus respectivos dueños. Dicho esto, no los canso mas ¡A leer!

* * *

 _Te intereso… búscame._

No sé le ocurrió como disculparse, ¿Qué podía decir alguien en situaciones como esa? _Lo siento Stark, no fue tu culpa, solo que bueno, estaba estresado por Ultron y no atendí a razones_. No. Definitivamente no.

En cuanto tuvo algo de tiempo libre por su búsqueda de Bucky, llegó al edificio y se encontró con la señorita Potts. Ella llevaba unas cuantas cajas de pizza y parecía que se dirigía al laboratorio.

—¿Ustedes tienen planes? —preguntó Steve mientras pensaba en aplazar la charla.

La señorita Potts negó con la cabeza mientras cambiaba de brazo las cajas, como había sido criado en los 40 creía en la caballerosidad así que las tomó para ayudarla.

—No realmente, pero tengo algo de tiempo libre y sería bueno pasar tiempo con él.

Steve frunció el ceño. La señorita Potts era una mujer maravillosa, casi como Peggy, y en su época eso habría implicado que debía ser mimada y atendida más allá de cualquier consideración en lugar de ser ella quien buscara afecto.

—¿Por qué él no la busca?

Ella le sonrió de forma indulgente, le recordó a su madre.

—Porque las cosas no funcionan así con Tony, Steve.

Steve frunció el ceño mientras hacía una nota mental de cantarle las cuarenta a Tony, por su negligencia con su encantadora novia.

—¿Entonces cómo?

—Tony es generoso —al ver la mirada que Steve le dirigió, aclaró— a su manera, claro. Todo el mundo toma lo que él da y él no tiene reparos en dar eso o más, puedes preguntarle a Natal…Natasha. Pero nadie le da algo a él, salvo Rhodey, Happy y yo, nadie lo busca para darle algo, en especial afecto. Por eso lo busco, porque nadie lo ha hecho por él.

Steve tragó saliva mientras reconocía que la señorita Potts tenía razón. No sabía que tenía que ver Romanoff ahí, pero Tony siempre era llamado cuando necesitaban ayuda y era el quien tenía que lidiar con todos los destrozos.

—¿Necesita algo? —la voz de la señorita Potts interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Steve negó con la cabeza, no iba a interrumpir el poco tiempo que ese par pasaban juntos sin importar cuanto lo carcomiera su conciencia. La señorita Potts entrecerró los ojos y le dio una mirada evaluadora, luego tomó su celular y envió un mensaje.

—Sé que ustedes necesitan hablar, si quiere puedo agendarle una cita.

En ese momento el teléfono de la señorita Potts sonó y ella comenzó.

—¿Si?... ¿Es en serio?... ¿Por qué no me informaron antes?... Tendré que hacer varias llamadas… Bien… Nos vemos en veinte minutos.

La señorita Potts colgó y negó con la cabeza exasperada.

—¿Podría hacerme un favor Capitán Rogers? Hay un problema en la empresa y tengo que hacer control de daños, si no es mucha molestia ¿Puede llevarle la pizza a Tony? No tengo hambre y conociéndolo no ha comido nada en todo el día.

Parecía que el universo se confabulaba a su favor o en contra dependiendo como se mire. Le prometió a la señorita Potts que se aseguraría de que Tony comiera y que aprovecharía a hablar con él.

Y como un hombre de palabra, cumplió su promesa.

Lo que él nunca supo fue que dicho problema en la empresa nunca existió.


	4. Dudas de mis habilidades, rétame

Hola a todos. He de admitir que este es el capítulo más difícil que he escrito e irónicamente no incluye nada triste o dramático. Tuve un bloqueo espantoso y la U no me ayudó mucho, de ahí que los haya hecho sufrir un poco en _de holografía y veronal_. De hecho escribí los siguientes dos capítulos incluso antes de escribir este. Se supondría que si la historia está centrada en Steve y Tony es de esperar que interactúen (mucho) pero mi musa no quiso trabajar de esa manera, créanme lo intenté, quedó muy forzado y fue un fracaso. Así que tengan paciencia con las pocas interacciones de ese par.

Antes de que lo olvide, hasta que vea IW2, para mi Infinity War no pasó. Punto. Esa película fue muy traumática para mi. Una se descuidaba medio minuto y ya se iban cargando a alguien, mi pobre corazón quedó completamente roto. Así que por el momento omitiremos a Thanos y sus locuras ¿Vale?

En respuesta a los review:

mari. chan. 906: Lamento escribirlo así, pero cada vez que intento escribirlo bien, la mitad desaparece. =) Sip, todos subestiman a Pepper, ella es como el soporte emocional y terapeuta de Tony, así que si alguien entiende que ellos dos necesitan hablar, es ella. Y como los conoce bien sabe que ellos no lo harían si ella no interviene ¿Como vivirían todos sin Pep?

Positive Young Lady: ¡Hola! Lamento un montón decepcionarte, pero la disculpa tendrá que esperar un poco más (dos capítulos de disculpas serían muy repetitivos), de todas formas espero que el capitulo te guste.

ambu780: ¡Lo sé! Tony no es de declaraciones por lo que es muy triste que asuman que por eso es un insensible, él lo compensa con actos.

Sobra decir que a mi solo me pertenece la historia, el resto corresponde a sus respectivos dueños. Capitulo dedicado a todos aquellos que siguen el fic y comentan en el. Si les gustó, lo odiaron, quieren sugerir algo, siempre pueden comentarlo.

Espero no haberlos aburrido hasta las lágrimas, dicho esto ¡A leer!

* * *

 _Dudas de mis habilidades… rétame_

Steve sabía que Tony llamaba la atención. Llamar la atención, era un eufemismo, joder. Si fuera por él, brillaría en la oscuridad o algo parecido. Así que él siempre le había recriminado su inhabilidad para mantener un perfil bajo.

Había estado hablando con Nick aún luego de su "desaparición" cuando un tema salió a colación.

—¿Sabes?, aún me sorprende que la liberación de datos de SHIELD no hubiera tenido tantas repercusiones —él no sabía que esperar de semejante fuga de información. Pero que solo ellos tres hubieran sido llamados a declarar, bueno, eso era ser demasiado extraño. En especial por los cargos que les habían sido impuestos, según Natasha entre todo el listado de crímenes en su lista, había sido llamada por los menores.

Nick se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Tuve que cobrar un par de favores.

—¿Y qué les diste, seis cabras y una virgen? —preguntó Sam quien miraba a Steve con burla ¿Es que nadie iba a olvidarlo jamás?

—Solo el escudo del cap.

Steve lo miró confundido, él no había notado la desaparición del escudo en ningún momento. Aunque claro, en la época actual se había perdido demasiadas cosas.

La duda lo carcomió durante semanas. Un día, Natasha y él se colaron al archivo del pentágono, sacaron expedientes y se dieron cuenta que toda la información que Natasha había publicado en internet había sido alterada.

Nombres habían sido cambiados y rastros habían desaparecido. En su vida había visto a Natasha tan pálida, contando cuando le habían disparado. Eso no tenía ningún sentido, si la información había sido alterada y liberada ¿Quién tendría la información correcta?

Escucharon un carraspeo a su espalda, Fury sostenía un pendrive.

—Solo hay una copia de esta preciosura.

Natasha le arrebató el pendrive y Fury se rió.

—La información ya está desfasada.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué te he enseñado, niña? Hay que tener un plan B en la vida. ¿Qué creían? Que iba a dejar el cuello de casi mil agentes en manos de cuatro personas. Puedo confiar en ustedes, pero habría sido demasiado el riesgo.

Dos semanas después Natasha lo citó en un café.

—Fue Stark. —Le dijo sin siquiera saludar.

—¿Perdona?

—Fue Stark el que cambió la información. Cuando SHIELD dio la orden por tu cabeza, él borró casi todo nuestro rastro. Lo que yo subí a internet era correcto, una vez entró a la red entre FRYDAY y él bloquearon los dominios y los modificaron. Como fue algo demasiado rápido los datos no concordaban pero le compró tiempo a Fury para averiguar quién era de SHIELD y reubicarlo, los de HYDRA están empezando a ser llamados.

Steve no entendió ni un tercio de lo que había dicho, hizo una nota mental de buscar todo eso en el diccionario… Esperen un momento ¿Tony había hecho todo esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Alterar pasados enteros requería más sigilo y habilidad del que se suponía que Tony tenía.

Además ¿El habría visto todos los archivos? ¿Todos-todos? Palideció de pensarlo, parecía que Natasha había adivinado sus pensamientos porque contestó.

—Él directamente no vio los archivos, él creó las etiquetas y los comandos, borré el archivo de su servidor personal y estoy viendo cómo hacer para borrar cualquier copia que exista.

Sintió alivio, pero a la vez sintió nauseas de sentirlo.

Cuando se volvió a encontrar con Stark a causa de una misión, le preguntó sobre su secreta intervención. El solo sonrió de forma enigmática antes de responder.

—Muy simple cap, ¿Qué mejor forma de guardar esqueletos en tu armario que dejar que todos crean que lo saben todo de ti?

Esa respuesta hizo que un escalofrío subiera por su columna vertebral al pensar en las implicaciones. Si la información sobre Tony abundaba a tal punto que todos pensaban que lo sabían todo sobre él ¿Qué secretos ocultaría?

* * *

Lo sé, creo que esta vez se me fue la mano con las notas de autor, pero quería explicar esto sin hacer spoiler del capitulo. Se me ocurrió que era muy extraño que todos hubieran salido relativamente bien librados, liberaron toda la información de una agencia completa de inteligencia y una agencia infiltrada, se esperaría que identidades se destaparan a diestra y siniestra y eso no pasó. Así que si Tony pudo cazar a ULTRON usando internet y crear un androide, cambiar esa información habría sido pan comido, en especial con la intervención de FRYDAY.

Y sé que algunos se preguntaran porque no lo escribí antes, la respuesta es simple. La principal preocupación de Steve fue sobrevivir a la caída de Hydra, luego fue encontrar a Bucky, ULTRON, seguir en la búsqueda de Bucky. Como Steve y Natasha demostraron en su momento, pueden ser irreflexivos. Así que al igual que algunos de nosotros (sip, me refiero a mi) recordamos cosas que debimos haber hecho una vez pasó mucho tiempo y ya no hay nada que hacer. Así que si, Steve se acordó mucho después de pasado lo de HYDRA y ULTRON cuando ya se estaba dando por vencido con la búsqueda de Bucky, en resumen un par de semanas antes de la guerra civil.


	5. Me perdiste, olvídame

Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, este cap en si no tiene mucho sentido pero así fue concebido originalmente. Aparecerán algunos personajes de los comics y habrá un OC. Me siento en la obligación de explicar que Tony es una persona imprevisible y todos se imaginan que él es un huracán, quise mostrar su furia por la situación de una forma _algo_ diferente.

Otra cosa que quería decir es que entre este cap y el siguiente hay un capitulo. La cuestión es que no sigue la dinámica del fic así que he pensado en publicarlo como un one-shot aparte. No es necesario que lo lean para entender el siguiente pero explica como la furia de Tony se aplaca un poco.  
Agradezco a todos los que siguen el fic o lo tienen en favoritos, así como quienes comentan. Capítulo dedicado a marichan906, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Solo me pertenece la historia, el resto pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Si les gustó o no, quieren sugerir algo o realizar alguna corrección pueden enviarme un mensaje o escribir un review.  
Carpe diem.

* * *

 _Me perdiste… olvídame._

La primera reunión de los Vengadores luego de la Guerra Civil había sido un tanto… anticlimática la verdad. Honestamente había esperado a un Tony hecho una furia con un Rhodes y un Vision tratando de contenerlo. Había pasado todo menos eso.

Rhodes fue quien lo recibió con un puñetazo, Bruce había empezado a ponerse verde cuando le resumieron lo que pasó omitiendo la mayoría de detalles escabrosos. Vis había sido el encargado de contenerlo. Tony había llegado y se había sentado, había saludado con la cabeza a Bruce y a Thor y empezó a textear por teléfono ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Todos los demás, Natasha y Wanda incluidas habían intentado acercarse a él para hablar sobre lo que pasó pero en cuanto levantó la cabeza de la pantalla y se había dado cuenta de su tentativa, hizo un gesto a Fury y le señaló el reloj.

—¿Puedes decirme lo que quieres que haga? Tengo una junta en una hora y Pepper pedirá mi cabeza si llego tarde. —Revisó una notificación en su teléfono—. Además prometí ir a ver la presentación del niño cuando acabara la junta.

Eso los silenció a todos. Tony odiaba las reuniones y habría llegado tarde haciendo sus comentarios sarcásticos habituales. Fury frunció el ceño pero hizo lo que le pidió. Todos, menos Tony discutieron estrategias. Supuso que el no les estaba poniendo atención porque estaba jugueteando con su Starkphone y no había hablado. Steve quiso sacar a todos los presentes y hablar con Tony, sacudirlo de ser necesario. Odiaba al Tony serio y tranquilo. Lo sacaba de quicio.

Había sugerido que necesitaban armas modificadas. Fury le había preguntado y para sorpresa de todos, él respondió.

—Por supuesto, Capitán. Puede pasar sus especificaciones a VIERNES y ella le pasará el armamento.

No Capipaleta, no refrigeradora con patas, no Jack el que si cabía en la tabla, o cualquier referencia que no entendiera…, no Rogers, no Steve. Eso dolió como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el esternón y lo hubiera hecho trizas. Por el tono de su voz entendió que el planeaba mantenerse tan lejos de ellos como pudiera y usaría a VIERNES para eso.

—¿Necesitas ayuda Tony? Son demasiadas armas, podemos trabajar juntos si quieres. —Se ofreció Bruce, bendito fuera.

Él negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

—No es necesario Bruce, si necesito ayuda VIERNES, HELEN, HELENA, IMIA, TONY, PEPPER, SENTENCIA, Riri y Arno pueden ayudarme, si me disculpan debo irme.

Antes de que alguien pudiera comentar al respecto, Tony Stark había desaparecido por la puerta. Steve no había entendido ni la mitad de lo que había dicho, si quitaba a la señorita Potts y a VIERNES, no tenía ni idea de quienes serían las demás mujeres.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —preguntó Bruce.

—Eso —dijo James remarcando la palabra— es Tony siendo un digno hijo de Howard. Al menos no trajo a Hermione. —James los miró de una forma un tanto inquietante.

—¿Quién es Hermione? —interrumpió Happy. Steve se sorprendió porque supuso que él se habría ido con Tony o que sabría quién sería la mujer cuya mención hacía que el dolor entre sus costillas se incrementara.

Antes de que Rhodes pudiera responder Natasha carraspeó y Steve volteó a verla, estaba pegada al vidrio y se trepaba sobre Clint viendo algo.

—¿Con quién diablos se está besuqueando Stark? Esa no es Pepper. —dijo Natasha mientras se acomodaba para ver mejor.

James se acercó, miró y sonrió. Desde su ángulo de visión Steve pudo ver a Tony besándose con una rubia ¿Con mechas rosas? Mientras se quitaba un chaleco.

Recordó cuando ambos pasaban tiempo en el taller Tony le había dicho que era una variante de kevlar, además pudo ver el brillo de los brazaletes de la armadura. Tres adolescentes, uno que le parecía familiar, una chica afro y un chico que tal vez su visión lo engañara tenía un parecido sorprendente con Tony, estaban a su lado haciéndoles muecas junto a una morena hablando por teléfono. No supo que le dolió más, el verlo usar el chaleco y la armadura como si esperara que le dispararan o el verlo besuquearse con la rubia.

—En respuesta a tu pregunta Happy, esa es Hermione. Y que Dios nos ayude, pero se ve mejor con los años. —Tomó el teléfono y llamó a alguien— Rumiko, soy Jim, creo que Tony y tu han hablado recientemente ¿No? —Escuchó a una mujer al otro lado aunque Steve no pudo distinguir las palabras—. Eres mi amiga y creo que debo advertirte, no sé si sientes lo mismo por Tony, pero parece que Hermione y él han vuelto. Beth ya está al tanto.

La mujer gritó una diatriba que era una mezcla entre inglés y chino o japonés, Rhodes alejó el teléfono tanto como pudo, una vez se silenció volvió a acercar el teléfono a su oído.

—Lo sé, llevaban como veinte años sin verse pero Tony la sigue amando. Tony la abandonó para protegerla, no porque no la quisiera.

La morena que estaba hablando por teléfono, bendita fuera, interrumpió su sesión de besuqueo y entraron en el auto para irse.

Steve pudo jurar que escuchó el ruido de su corazón al partirse. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de recuperar a Tony.

Él nunca había sido suyo para empezar.

* * *

N/A:  
HELEN, HELENA, IMIA, TONY, PEPPER, y SENTENCIA: son IA creadas por Tony para diversas situaciones como manejar la legión de hierro en su ausencia.  
Arno Stark es el hijo de Morgan Stark, un primo de Tony. En algunos comics Tony actúa como su guía.  
Riri Williams es una adolescente afroamericana que construye una armadura como la de Tony a partir de chatarra. Toma el nombre de Iron Heart.  
Hermione es un OC, solo tiene un único propósito, molestar e irritar a Steve XD.  
Cameo especial de Beth y Rumiko, ambas han sido amantes de Tony en los comics, la primera trabaja en ocasiones como su escolta y la segunda compró Stark Solutions, empresa paralela a Industrias Stark.


	6. Me quieres, demuéstralo

Hola a todos, este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic, lo que me emociona un montón. Sí, he de admitir que me he demorado un montón en actualizar pero he hecho lo mejor que he podido y eso de hacer dos fics en simultaneo consume mucho más tiempo del que pensé en un principio.

Pero en fin… si alguien no lo sabe, este fic tiene un pequeño side-story que se llama _Dos palabras_ , ya está terminado y si bien se relaciona demasiado con este, no lo publiqué aquí porque no solo maneja el punto de vista de Steve, sino el de Hermione y el de Tony, espero que les guste. _Dos palabras_ está ambientado entre el capítulo anterior y este.

En respuesta a los review:

~marichan906: Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado, ¡Ya solo falta el último! Y trataré de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda.

~ ambu780: ¡Lo siento! A veces soy un caos interior así que puede ser confuso, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Si les gustó o no, siempre pueden comentarlo. Sobra decir que solo Hermione y la historia me pertenecen, capitulo dedicado a marichan906 y ambu780. Au revoir.

* * *

 _Me quieres… demuéstralo_

—¿Pasa algo señor Rogers?

Steve levantó la mirada para ver a la rubia menuda con una bandeja en la mano. De veras quería odiar a la mujer, sobra decir que se había esforzado en hacerlo. Pero era imposible.

Ella había sido muy educada con todos y había intentado ser amable. Cuando se dio cuenta que todos, con la excepción de Clint y Natasha que no la había visto, la odiaban, los evitaba y se iba con Tony a los laboratorios. Cada vez que creía que podía odiarla por ser la esposa de Tony, lo veía entrar en la habitación y en lugar de irse como solía hacer, sonreía y se relajaba al verla. Incluso ambos habían hablado en términos más o menos cordiales.

La rubia era Hermione Stark, una ex-bailarina exótica que se casó con Tony cuando estaba en la universidad. Se habían divorciado por causas que ambos se habían negado a discutir, aunque de hecho la anulación nunca se había realizado. Howard había llevado consigo los documentos para conseguir la anulación cuando fue asesinado. Al enterarse de eso habían vuelto a retomar el contacto y ya estaban planeando renovar sus votos.

—No, señora Stark.

Ella lo miró de una forma que podía considerarse algo inquietante, le recordó un poco a Natasha.

—Soy Hermione, cuando dices señora Stark pienso en María.

—Lo siento, señ… Hermione.

Bajó la mirada y cerró su cuaderno de dibujo para que ella no viera el dibujo que estaba haciendo. Creyó que ella se había ido cuando la escuchó hablar de nuevo.

—Lo amas ¿Verdad?

—Yo no… Por supuesto que… es una… —cuando no pudo armar ninguna idea coherente se rindió— ¿Tan obvio soy?

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Daría lo que fuera porque alguien me mirara con esa mezcla de amor y angustia aunque fuera una sola vez.

Le sorprendió su respuesta, ellos estaban más tiempo juntos de los que pasaban Pepper y Tony, además gracias a ella Tony se había quedado. Tony debía adorar el piso por el que caminaba su esposa. Steve suspiró por los sentimientos que quería quitarse de encima.

—No sirve de nada, él te ama a ti.

La mujer suspiró y se sentó a su lado dejando la bandeja en la mesilla.

—¿Sabes? Cuando conocí a Tony, él solo era el hijo de Howard, su sombra. Recuerdo que lo envidiaba por su vida perfecta, hasta que entendí que su vida era tan cruel como la mía. Recuerdo que a medida que crecía, mi familia hacia todo por mi bien, incluso si me hacían sufrir era para que aprendiera algo valioso. Él nunca tuvo eso. Él fue traicionado tantas veces cuando alguien de su edad no debería haber conocido el significado de la palabra.

El corazón de Steve se contrajo al oír el corto resumen y el dolor que Tony habría sufrido toda su vida.

—¿Por qué me dice esto, señ… Hermione?

Ella soltó un bufido poco femenino y le pareció escuchar un par de improperios ¿En alemán? ¿O era ruso?, además dejó de lado ese empalagoso acento sureño que los enervaba a todos y empezó a hablar en un acento inglés muy aristocrático.

—Porque es una estupidez, señor Rogers. Encontrar uno de esos amores épicos de una vez en la vida, y desperdiciarlo porque no tuvieron los cojones de admitir sus errores y que fueron lastimados. Mis padres me enseñaron que uno lucha y da lo mejor de sí, no se esconde, ni permite que la otra persona esté cubierta por todas sus heridas e inseguridades. Amo a Tony y quisiera creer que si él viera mi alma gemela se apartaría para que yo estuviera junto a ella.

—¿Qué hago?

La mirada que ella le dirigió le hizo temer que ella le aventaría la bandeja y si la mujer usara armas se habría preocupado de que le descargara todo un cartucho.

—Él ha visto lo peor de todo el mundo. No le diga que va a estar a su lado, todos se lo han dicho ya. ¡Muéstreselo! Quédese a su lado cuando ni el mismo se quiere, cuando el hombre de hierro se da cuenta al final del día solo es un hombre y pueda quebrarse sabiendo que está a salvo y que mientras usted este a su lado nada le hará daño.

Steve pensó en lo que ella le había dicho. La mujer pudo haber tenido una vida bastante libertina pero la admiró aún más de lo que él admiró a Peggy. Si ella lo amaba una milésima parte de lo que él lo hacía, debió haberle dolido lo indecible haber hecho eso.

Steve tomó la bandeja con comida.

—¿Puedo?

Ella sonrió como si hubiera dicho lo correcto y señaló con la barbilla el ascensor.


	7. No sabes de mi, cállate

¡Ay por Dios! Este es el último cap del fic y es increíble. Por un momento creí que no iba a acabar nunca. Estoy tan, pero tan emocionada. Espero que les guste. Muchisimas gracias a quienes siguieron este fic desde el inicio, son increíbles. Un agradecimiento especial a Hanneko, gracias, eres muy dulce, no tienes ni idea de lo que me alegra que te guste como escribo y a ambu780, eventualmente lo logrará, eventualmente.

Nos vemos en el próximo fic.

* * *

 _No sabes de mi… cállate_

A partir de ciertos eventos anteriormente mencionados la relación del genio con Steve había dado un giro un tanto peculiar. La tensión entre ellos había cambiado, no era como antes en la que Steve temía que el otro le pegara un tiro pero era otro tipo de tensión, una que no sabía cómo clasificar.

Había visto a Hermione un par de veces con Buck, pero esta vez estaba sola haciendo ejercicio. Al darse cuenta que él la estaba mirando, se encogió de hombros a la defensiva.

—Si quiero entrar en el vestido de novia de María sin matarme de hambre, debo sangrar en el gimnasio.

Ignoró como mejor podía el aguijonazo de celos que lo atravesó ante la cada vez más pronta ceremonia.

—A propósito, señor Rogers ¿No debería estar en la junta militar?

—¿Disculpe?

—Sí, Tony mencionó que habían llamado a los vengadores a declarar quien sabe qué cosa.

Él no sabía nada de eso.

—¿FRIDAY?

—Su teléfono está descargado, por eso no le llegó la notificación, señor Rogers.

Steve frunció el ceño ¿Por qué si FRIDAY sabía, no le había informado antes? Dio media vuelta para irse cuando escuchó la voz de la señora Stark a su espalda.

—Supongo que te preguntaras porque nos casamos…

Para ser honesto se lo había preguntado en millones de ocasiones pero no iba a admitirlo, joder, las cosas ya estaban demasiado complicadas en ese momento.

—Yo…

Steve se volteó y la vio sentarse en una esterilla.

—Yo trabajaba para Morgan, el primo de Tony. Un día, él fue al bar y nos conocimos, era un chico tímido y dulce, hablábamos de todo y nada. Él, en solo una noche vio más que una chica rubia con tetas y cara bonita, vio a la chica cuya alma estaba manchada y no valía nada. A pesar de que él era quien necesitaba amor, me tomo bajo su ala y cuido de mí como nadie más lo hizo.

Casi un año después, él tuvo un atentado, casi muere —su voz se espesó y adquirió un acento levemente gutural ¿Cómo si fuera alemán? —Por su estado crítico nos prohibieron verle, solo su familia podía ¿Y sus padres? ¡De fiesta! Tony nunca perdonó a Howard por eso.

Para poder verlo, James, Jarvis y yo firmamos una declaración jurada diciendo que yo era su esposa. A Tony le dolió lo indecible despertarse prácticamente solo. Si tenía que firmar un papel ante un notario público para que Tony nunca tuviera que volver a pasar por eso, eso era justamente lo que iba a hacer. Lo que hice.

—¿Por qu…?

—Solo téngalo en cuenta, señor Rogers. Por cierto, debería darse prisa.

La nueva información paralizó su mente pero su entrenamiento militar se hizo cargo. Tenía demasiadas preguntas, ¿Por qué Hermione le había dicho eso? ¿Qué intenciones tenia? ¿Quién era realmente Hermione Stark? ¿Cómo había osado Howard darle la espalda a su hijo de forma tan flagrante? Entendía que Howard no era muy paternal, pero eso era demasiado, de tenerlo en frente… Habría dejado en vergüenza a Buck.

Y no solo eran las preguntas, era su maldito instinto de macho alpha que no sabía que tenía hasta que había visto las vulnerabilidades de Tony y lo mucho que necesitaba a alguien a su espalda. Quería golpear a cualquiera que se atreviera siquiera a mirarlo mal, quería protegerlo, mimarlo, follarlo, cuidarlo, amarlo… Eso estaba tan jodido a quien sabe cuántos niveles…

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que fueron los gritos de Ross lo que lo sacaron de ellos. Le estaba gritando a Tony por quien sabe qué cosa y Tony… Tony estaba usando la táctica de defensa y evasión que rayaba en la desesperación. Por un instante vio todo rojo. Vio a Tony irse del salón y antes de siquiera poder pensarlo le dio un puñetazo a Ross con tanta fuerza que se rompió un nudillo y el hombre se estrelló contra la pared a diez metros de distancia.

—Cierre la maldita boca ¡Usted no sabe nada!

En ese momento todos los militares le apuntaron con un arma y los vengadores que estaban allí sacaron las suyas. Esto estaba cayendo muy rápidamente y no en el buen sentido. Hermione entró en el salón y enarcó las cejas.

—Les sugeriría caballeros, que dejen la reunión para otro momento.

—¿Cómo se at….?

—Puede preguntarle al ¿Teniente? Ross, estoy segura que estará de acuerdo conmigo. Por cierto, dele este presente de mi parte. —Le tendió un sobre al hombre que había hablado.

Todos los militares salieron de la habitación, Clint miró a Hermione.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué es eso?

—Una lista de todas las infracciones que ha cometido Ross a lo largo de su carrera. Si los va a mandar a corte marcial, él va a ser el primero en la guillotina.

Clint soltó una carcajada y todos rieron por lo bajo, ella solo les sonrió.

—Cuando Tony dijo que conocía a una gran abogada de derechos humanos no exageraba, eres temible Hermione.

—Me temo que la abogada no soy yo, era mi cuñada. Respecto a lo otro, no han visto nada —les dio una sonrisa enigmática— por cierto Rogers, deberías hablar con Tony.

Steve fue al laboratorio y vio a Tony mirando cosas en una pantalla sin prestarle atención, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

—Quieres saber los detalles más escabrosos por los que Ross me regañó ¿Verdad?

—La verdad, no. Estoy seguro que hiciste lo que mejor pudiste Tony, eso es suficiente para mí.

La mirada a la defensiva de Tony se ablandó.

—No podía dejar a esas mujeres y niños ahí, que le den a las armas. —Tony murmuró.

Steve sonrió y en un acto de impulsividad poco característico de si, lo abrazó.

—Buena elección.

Ambos se apartaron y Steve estaba avergonzado ¿Qué podía uno decir en situaciones así? No lo sabía. Llevaba quien sabe cuánto tiempo con Tony y aún no podía entenderlo del todo. Llegó a la conclusión que siempre había intentado conocerlo desde el punto de vista de otras personas, Pepper, Hermione, Fury, Nat y demás. Era momento de conocerlo desde su propio punto de vista.

Miró a su alrededor y vio una especie de construcción algo rara y la señaló. Tony empezó a hablar de ella y entre mas hablaba mas emocionado sonaba, un momento después se detuvo avergonzado.

—Lo siento, a veces me emociono demasiado hablando de mis bebés.

El corazón de Steve se estrujó al pensar en cuantas personas habrían hecho callar a Tony antes para que el supusiera eso.

—No te detengas, es fascinante cuando hablas de lo que te gusta.

Quiso golpearse por el comentario tan cursi que había dicho, pero la mirada de Tony se había iluminado un poco y continuó.

Por primera vez desde que había dado órdenes y estas habían sido escuchadas, Steve se calló y dejó a Tony hablar de todos sus planes e ideas sin interrumpir ni dejar que sus prejuicios les jugaran en contra.

Si ya no hubiera estado enamorado de Tony habría caído a sus pies esa tarde.


End file.
